goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Danny Kaye Show (Series Three)
The third series of The Danny Kaye Show was aired from 1965 to 1966. Cast Regular singing cast *Danny Kaye. *Harvey Korman. *Joyce Van Patten. Recurring singing guests *Caterina Valente. Guests *Fess Parker - Episode Four *Charo - Episode Four *Carolyn Jones - Episode Seven *Lainie Kazan - Episode Ten *Tennessee Ernie Ford - Episode Ten *Diahann Carroll - Episode Twelve *Wayne Newton - Episode Fifteen *Liza Minnelli - Episode Sixteen *Tammy Grimes - Episode Eighteen *Morgana King - Episode Twenty *Cyril Ritchard - Episode Twenty-One *Inger Stevens - Episode Twenty-Three *Robert Goulet - Episode Twenty-Four *Nancy Wilson - Episode Twenty-Five *Amzie Strickland - Episode Twenty-Six *Senta Berger - Episode Twenty-Seven *Vikki Carr - Episode Twenty-Eight *Edie Adams - Episode Thirty *Judy Armstrong - Episode Thirty-One Episodes Episode One *"The Breaks" - Danny Kaye and Harry Belafonte *"Girls in Their Summer Dresses" - Harry Belafonte *"Raindrop" - Harry Belafonte *"Walk On" - Harry Belafonte *"Telalis" - Nana Mouskouri *"Opa Neena Neena Naee" - Danny Kaye, Nana Mouskouri and Harry Belafonte *"Hava Naguila" - Harry Belafonte and Danny Kaye Episode Four *"Doodlin'" - Danny Kaye and Fess Parker *"La Cucaracha" - Charo *"La Bamba" - Charo Episode Five *"I Hear Music" - Danny Kaye, Caterina Valente and The Earl Brown Singers *"Hindustan" - Caterina Valente *"Poor Butterfly" - Benny Goodman, Lou Levy, Colin Bailey, Max Bennett and Al Hendrickson *"The World Is Waiting for the Sunrise" - Benny Goodman, Lou Levy, Colin Bailey, Max Bennett and Al Hendrickson *"Hi Ya, Sophia" - Benny Goodman, Caterina Valente and Danny Kaye Episode Six *"The Mood That I'm In" - Dinah Shore *"Once Upon a Summertime" - Danny Kaye and Dinah Shore *"The Battle Hymn of the Republic" - Dinah Shore *"Winds of Barcelona" - Danny Kaye, Dinah Shore and The Earl Brown Singers *"A Taste of Honey" - Herb Alpert & The Tijuana Brass *"Happiness Is" - Danny Kaye and Dinah Shore Episode Seven *"These Ghoulish Things" - Carolyn Jones and Danny Kaye Episode Eight *"The Watusi" - Danny Kaye and The Tony Charmoli Dancers Episode Ten *"Blues in the Night" - Lainie Kazan *"Feeling Good" - Lainie Kazan *"The Work Song" - Tennessee Ernie Ford *"Today" - Tennessee Ernie Ford *"Bless This House" - Danny Kaye and Tennessee Ernie Ford *"May the Good Lord Bless and Keep You" - Danny Kaye and Tennessee Ernie Ford Episode Eleven *"Mexico" - D'Aldo Romano Episode Twelve *"I'm in the Mood for Love" - Diahann Carroll *"Friendship" - Diahann Carroll and Danny Kaye Episode Thirteen *"All I Need Now" - Danny Kaye *"Little Girls" - Danny Kaye Episode Fourteen *"A Christmas Wish" - John Gary *"Let There Be Peace on Earth" - Danny Kaye Episode Fifteen *"What Kind of Fool Am I?" - Wayne Newton *"Auld Lang Syne" - Danny Kaye, Eddie Albert, Wayne Newton, Harvey Korman and Joyce Van Patten Episode Sixteen *"For Every Man There's A Woman" - Liza Minnelli *"Let's Talk it Over" - Danny Kaye and Liza Minnelli Episode Seventeen *"Do I Hear a Waltz?" - Caterina Valente Episode Eighteen *"Limehouse Blues" - Tammy Grimes Episode Twenty *"(Back Home Again in) Indiana" - Danny Kaye, Paul Weston, Earl Brown and Billy Barnes *"Lazy Afternoon" - Morgana King *"Mountain Valley" - Morgana King Episode Twenty-One *"Make the World Go Away" - Eddy Arnold *"Just a Little Lovin'" - Eddy Arnold *"Where I Come From" - Eddy Arnold, Cyril Ritchard and Danny Kaye Episode Twenty-Three *"A Lass from the Low Country" - Inger Stevens Episode Twenty-Four *"She Touched Me" - Robert Goulet *"Company's Coming" - Danny Kaye *"Wee Hughie" - Danny Kaye Episode Twenty-Five *"Don't Take Your Love from Me" - Nancy Wilson *"Gee, Baby" - Nancy Wilson *"Memphis Blues" - Nancy Wilson and John Gary *"Lonesome Me" - John Gary *"The Green Leaves of Summer" - John Gary Episode Twenty-Six *"What She Mean by That?" - Danny Kaye *"I'm Jealous" - Danny Kaye *"Too Old to be Young" - Danny Kaye and Amzie Strickland Episode Twenty-Seven *"A Time for Singing" - Danny Kaye, The Earl Brown Singers and The Tony Charmoli Dancers *"A Taste of Honey" - Herb Alpert & The Tijuana Brass *"Zorba the Greek" - Herb Alpert & The Tijuana Brass *"Once in a Lifetime" - John Gary *"Love Me Tender" - John Gary *"Men of Sheik Ech Mech" - Harvey Korman and Herb Alpert & The Tijuana Brass *"Duty of a Sheik" - Danny Kaye *"Marry Me, Fatima" - Topol and Senta Berger *"Baklava" - Topol and Danny Kaye *"Horah" - Danny Kaye, Topol and Senta Berger *"To Life" - Topol and Danny Kaye *"Matchmaker, Matchmaker" - Danny Kaye Episode Twenty-Eight *"A Simple Melody" - Vikki Carr and Danny Kaye Episode Twenty-Nine *"Once Upon a Time" - John Gary Episode Thirty *"Looking at You" - Edie Adams and Danny Kaye *"Wonderful Day" - Edie Adams *"Soon It's Gonna Rain" -Edie Adams Episode Thirty-One *"Sometimes I'm Happy" - Judy Armstrong *"The Sound of Music" - Judy Armstrong *"Georgia on My Mind" - John Gary Danny Kaye Show (Series Three), The